spitzerfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil's Edge
Devil's Edge is the sixth (and latest) episode in the chronology of the Spitzer universe, although in terms of release date it was the fifth. At over twenty-two minutes, it is the longest episode yet, surpassing the first part of Death Experiment - the second-longest - by a whole seventeen minutes. As of July 2013, it is ranked as the third most-viewed episode, behind The Massacre and Death Experiment Part One. Synopsis {NOTE: The following contains SPOILERS. Click here to skip} Devil's Edge takes place roughly a week after the previous episode, as Spitzer reveals that the survivors were brought to their present, unidentified location by Bannan. Spitzer then reminisces about Donny, who was killed in the previous episode. Meanwhile, two soldiers on patrol on the Lapis Plains hear the sound of Fear Troopers. They take cover behind a nearby mound. At the military camp, General Tierney introduces himself to Spitzer, then tells the latter where he can find his friends. Spitzer leaves as Bannan informs Tierney that Fear Troopers have been sighted near the outer wall. The two soldiers seek shelter in a nearby cave, where they are attacked by the Shadow. One is killed; the other - Captain Keinan - is rendered unconscious. Aware of the imminent Fear Trooper threat, Tierney enlists the help of Spitzer, Joe and Captain Cucumber. During the wait for the Fear Troopers to arrive, Joe relates the story of how he lost his arm, to the intrigue of those around him. There is subsequently a false alarm, as one of the soldiers mistakes Keinan for a Fear Trooper. Tierney sends a soldier inside to keep Keinan safe under guard during the battle as a precaution. Shortly afterwards, the Fear Troopers do arrive, leading to battle. During the battle many of the soldiers are killed; Captain Cucumber and Captain Alsager try to take out the Fear Troopers from behind, but an additional Fear Trooper eludes their sight and kills Cucumber before being eliminated by Alsager. As the last of the Fear Troopers is eliminated, the survivors make their way back inside the base. The Shadow threatens Keinan in his cell, brainwashing him. Keinan exits the cell and kills the soldier guarding him. Tierney, meanwhile, sends the remaining soldiers out to various locations on the outer wall. He takes Spitzer, Joe, Sam and Bannan with him. Spitzer explains to the others how he last saw a girl he knew on the hills surrounding Sarnon as the massacre there began. Sam tells him that he'll find her again some day. Alsager and some other soldiers arrive, Murdoch informing Tierney that Outpost A - which they were sent to reinforce - no longer exists. Tierney redistributes the survivors, telling them to use their initiative, such that he is left alone with Spitzer. Spitzer then voices doubts that he is capable of killing somebody. The various groups of soldiers find themselves locations and begin to scout around. A group of stormtroopers kill Murdoch and wound Alsager, who finds himself face to face with Keinan. He asks Keinan for help, but Keinan instead elects to finish Alsager off. Spitzer grows impatient at waiting out of danger whilst his friends fight, but Tierney tells him that he has to stay alive. Stormtrooper groups arrive to threaten the various remaining soldiers, killing several. Joe and Bannan head for shelter. Trying to escape, Joe is shot and killed, prompting Bannan to shoot recklessly. At the same time, Tierney is killed when an explosion tears off the door he's stood beside, crushing him. Keinan locates Sam, but Sam is quicker off the draw, ending his threat before being attacked by stormtroopers. Spitzer escapes the base, leaving to ponder the loss of yet more friends. {SPOILERS end here} Behind the Scenes Devil's Edge was first announced on May 7, 2012, when a preview scene was uploaded. Another preview followed a few days later, but nothing more was heard until July, with a teaser trailer being released. Various additional previews followed, as well as a video detailing the characters of the series - including Devil's Edge. Devil's Edge features the largest cast of voice actors of any episode so far, with seven people lending their voices to the film. At one point, the cast was to stand at nine, but two never made it past preliminary negotiations, resulting in a cast double-up. Cast Appearances * Bannan * Sergeant Caldwell * Captain Cucumber * Cora * Fear Troopers * Harrad * Joe * Captain Keinan * Leigh * Murdoch * Naysmith * Sam * Sam's girl * Smith * Spitzer * Stormtroopers * The Shadow * General Tierney }} Video You can watch the video here: Category:Episodes Category:Spitzer Category:2012 Category:Devil's Edge Category:Main-Canon Episodes